Reunion
by XXCaptainUsoppXX
Summary: Usopp and Yasopp's long-awaited reunion is more bittersweet than either father or son would have expected...


Based on a promp from Override7400 over on dA. http:/ override7400 . deviantart . com/journal/42825143/ (Take out spaces.)

* * *

><p>Usopp fired repeatedly into the crowd of enemy pirates that rushed onto the deck of the <em>Thousand Sunny<em>, shouting and brandishing their weapons. In the rain and the darkness of the storm, it was impossible to see the insignia of the enemy's Jolly Roger.

The pounding rain prevented the sniper from using fire attacks, but he had a variety of other ammo at his disposal.

Usopp pulled back his arm, stretching Kabuto's elastics taunt. Before he could release his attack, though, a bullet whizzed past his face and snapped three of the slingshot's elastics.

Usopp froze for a moment, shocked. That had to have been a coincidence. Who could have aimed so perfectly so as to break his weapon? Especially in the thick of this storm, with visibility next to zero.

Then panic took over. Usopp couldn't fight without his weapon. His old, smaller slingshot was in his workshop, where he'd been making modifications to it. There was no time to retrieve it now.

The sniper dropped Kabuto on the ship's deck, then tore furiously through his bag for another weapon, anything.

He pulled out his old gag hammer, a remake of the one he'd used in Alabasta. It was hardly as good as a slingshot, but it was all he had.

Usopp charged through the crowd, swinging the hammer wildly and knocking pirates aside, screaming at the top of his lungs.

His own screams, along with the raging storm and the sounds of battle, nearly drowned out the sudden shouts.

"_Luffy!_"

"_Shanks!_"

All fighting ceased instantly.

Both crews turned to see their captains grab each other in a tight hug, laughing and dancing in the pouring rain.

...

The two crews crowded into the _Sunny_'s galley, pushing and shoving to try and fit everyone. Sanji had to kick a few pirates out of the way to get to the fridge, and began pulling out food to prepare the feast his captain had ordered.

"Today is a day to celebrate!" Red-Haired Shanks shouted, standing atop the galley's table with his arm around Luffy's shoulders.

"Yeah!" Straw Hat Luffy shouted in reply, looking up at his idol with wide, laughing eyes.

Shouting, dancing and drinking ensued. Both crews were in high spirits.

But Usopp just stood near the galley door, his body frozen, eyes raking the packed crowd.

"Where is he?" Usopp whispered. "Where… I know I'll recognize him when I see him…"

His voice caught in his throat. The sniper's eyes locked on a man leaning against the counter, laughing and drinking. He had blonde dreads and a name tattooed on his arm. _Yasopp_.

As if he could feel Usopp's eyes on him, the blonde man put down his drink and looked up.

Their eyes met.

Yasopp began to push his way through the crowd, rushing towards his son as if afraid the boy might disappear before his eyes.

Usopp stayed frozen in place. A wave of excitement and joy washed over him at the sight of his father. The man he could barely remember from his earliest memories, the man he had always wanted to meet. His father.

"Dad!"

"Usopp!"

And Usopp threw himself into his father arms, clutching the back of his cape and squeezing him in a tight embrace. He buried his face in the older man's shirt, trying to hide the tears of joy that leaked past his eyelids.

"My kid…" Yasopp whispered, placing a hand on the top of his son's head.

The two men stayed like that for a long time, as the party raged on inside the galley and the storm pounded outside. The wind whistled loudly, screeching.

Vaguely, in the back of his mind, the screeching sound reminded Usopp of a story he'd once told Kaya, about a banshee. That mythical creature that signalled the death of someone dear to you…

Suddenly, fiercely, Usopp pulled out of his father's tight embrace.

"Wha-"

Yasopp's question was cut short. Usopp's fist connected violently with the man's jaw, sending Yasopp stumbling back against the wall.

"Hey, what the hell?" a half-drunk Shanks shouted from his place at the table.

Heads turned towards the father and son as Usopp pulled back his fist and socked Yasopp in the face again, and again.

"She died, you bastard!" Usopp screamed. "You left us all alone and she died without ever seeing you again!"

"She… Banchina?" Yasopp asked, incredulous, then cringed as his son's foot connected with his ribs. "Banchina died?"

"She died years ago, just withered away without you!" Usopp shouted, pounding on this man who had left his wife and son and never looked back. "And I was all alone! Who leaves a little kid all alone? Who expects a little kid to take care of himself? I had _no one_ and you never spared me a second thought!"

"That's not true!" Luffy yelled, jumping to his feet. "He talked about you all the time, Usopp. He said-"

"_Shut up, Luffy_!" Usopp screamed, rounding on his captain.

His face was wet with tears and red with anger. His fists were clenched and bloody from breaking Yasopp's nose.

"Banchina died?" Yasopp asked again.

His voice was low. He sat at his son's feet, bruised with blood streaming from his nose.

"Oh, God, no. She died?"

He stumbled to his feet and grabbed Usopp from behind, holding him in a crushing hug.

"I'm sorry," the man whispered into Usopp's hair. "I'm so sorry."

Usopp didn't say anything more. He closed his eyes and slumped into his father's hug, wondering if he'd ever truly be able to forgive this man he'd thought he so admired.


End file.
